Seducción
by GabZ
Summary: –Sigue el sonido de mi voz– murmuraron dentro de su oscura habitación... –Si llegas al dueño, recibirás una mmmmm sorpresa– ofrecieron. Robert sorprendido se dejó guiar hacía ese que lo visitó por la noche. Yaoi. Lemon. One-Shot. (RobertXInvasor)


**Sedúceme **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico), Lemon (situación explícita). _

Gente liadísima, aquí tienen el producto de una noche de ocio y platica con **Lilith**. Lo escribí con ésta personita especial, no sé que opinen ustedes, pero yo quedé convencida de que hacemos buen equipo en este tipo de escenarios.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ **

– Jaque Mate – dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo que había acorralado al rey de su contrincante y había ganado otro juego.

– ¡Demonios!... – se quejó el pelirrojo, deseando empujar la mesa junto con el tablero y las piezas en él.

– Acéptalo, no podrás ganarme – dijo orgullosamente, recargándose en su silla, cruzando los brazos.

– Uno más – pidió decidido, ésta vez ganaría, comenzó a acomodar nuevamente las piezas.

– ¡Ohh vamos, Johnny!... será el mismo resultado, mejor déjame ir a descansar – bramó cansado, y deseoso.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Jurgen?... – retó el pelirrojo, terminando de acomodar las piezas.

– Por supuesto que no, McGregor, pero ganar tanto me aburre – cerró los ojos con descuido... necesitaba deshacerse de él.

– Esta vez no ganaras – juró inútilmente, comenzando a mover la primera pieza.

– ¿Sabes que?... juega tu solo, yo voy a dormir – se levantó de su asiento, dejando al pelirrojo atónito.

– No puedes irte, te estoy ganando – se quejó, levantándose también

– No me estás ganando, solamente haz hecho un movimiento – reclamó

– pero estoy más adelante que tu en el tablero – señaló.

– si, porque aun no muevo – suspiró agotado – buenas noches, McGregor – caminó a un lado del molesto escocés, saliendo con orgullo de la salita.

– ¡Regresa!.. – eran los murmullos que intentaban llamar su atención, mas había cosas de mayor importancia que seguir jugando ajedrez.

Llegó cansado a su habitación, donde la oscuridad era absoluta. Afuera del castillo una gran tormenta caía, azotando todo con sus poderosos relámpagos.

Entró directo a la ventana, cerrando la cortina, no le gustaba cuando los truenos iluminaban, no podía dormir... volvió a suspirar. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podía deshacerse del pelirrojo escocés, sabía que McGregor lo amaba y eso era lo que más lo frustraba.

Regresó su atención a la habitación. Ahora no podía ver nada, la oscuridad no se lo permitía, y no se iba a rebajar a caminar a ciegas y chocar estúpidamente con algo...

– ¿Perdido?... – escuchó una sensual voz susurrar a lo lejos, parpadeó confundido... – sigue el sonido de mi voz – murmuraron... – si llegas al dueño, recibirás una mmmmm – gimió – sorpresa – completó.

– Se podría saber... ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?... – cuestionó, probablemente el intruso tenía más tiempo ahí, en la oscuridad, por eso estaba acostumbrado a ella...

– Lo que el príncipe desee – ofreció... moviéndose. Robert Jurgen identificó inmediatamente el sonido que hacía el intruso al moverse... su cama

– Interesante propuesta – balbuceó... – habla – pidió, si el intruso no hacía ruido, nunca podría encontrarlo.

– ¿Qué vas a desear cuando me encuentres?... – preguntó, comenzando con cualquier tipo de platica.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?... – preguntó, dando un paso hacía la sensual voz.

– Quiero que te recuestes... aquí – golpeó levemente el colchón de la cama – y recorras tus manos... por aquí – murmuró, Robert no podía ver lo que el intruso tocaba ahora, pero podía imaginarlo

– ¿Dónde es aquí?... – preguntó, dando un paso más – ¿Dónde tienes tus manos?... – preguntó más directamente.

– ¿Seguro quieres saber?... – cuestionaron seguido de un pequeño gemido y más sonidos de colchón, al parecer el intruso se movía mucho sobre la cama.

– Dime – susurró roncamente... comenzaba a gustarle el juego, sus pasos ahora serían más lentos para poder escuchar más...

– Bien – susurró – mi mano derecha, está en ahhhhhh mi entrepierna – comenzó a describir.

– ¿La otra?... – preguntó interesado, un bulto entre sus piernas comenzando a formarse.

– mi mano izquierda... AHH – gritó placenteramente – pellizca mi pezón – explicó...

– ¿Que imaginas?... – preguntó, pasando saliva difícilmente.

– Que son tus manos – gimoteó excitado...

– ¿Qué más quieres... que hagan mis manos?... – mordió su labio inferior, el tiempo corría, su vista se acostumbraba lentamente... necesitaba ver, necesitaba ver... ¡YA!...

– Muchas cosas – susurró jadeando.

– ¿Cómo cuales?... – preguntó, una sonrisa pervertida comenzando a formarse en sus labios.

– Desnudarme – respondió sin inmutarse – pero no sólo tus manos – lloriqueó – tu lengua – gritó extasiado – tus dientes mordiendo mi piel... tus labios... ¡Ohh Dios!... – jadeó, apretando los ojos... – tus labios... succionando... ahh... marcando... – seguía moviéndose.

– ¿Dónde te tocas... ahora?... – preguntó... – ¿Tocas entre tus piernas... te tocas... – no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido.

– No – dijo, antes de que el inglés preguntara – aun no – confesó...

– ¿Por qué?... – se sintió un poco decepcionado, esperaba que el intruso se disfrutara más a si mismo...

– Porque te espero – rió levemente – quiero que... tú... me toques – suplicó.

– Si te pido algo – le encantó la idea de la hermosa voz, y le dio otra – ¿Lo harías?... – preguntó, bastante alborotado.

– Lo que quieras – respondió sensualmente el invasor...

– ¿Cómo estás... vestido?...– preguntó antes que nada.

– tengo mmmmm un... pantalón... – se notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar, Robert disfrutaba de eso, podía predecir que la excitación del joven era aun más grande que la suya propia – playera y AHHH – gritó un poco más fuerte... – una... cha–marra – logró articular.

– ¿La chamarra es de cierre?... – preguntó, ya podía ver una delgada y bien formada silueta, recostada en su cama horizontalmente, sobre su espalda, una espalda arqueándose repentinamente, una cabeza hacía atrás... piernas abiertas, manos en la entrepierna y la otra jalando las sábanas, apretándolas.

– si –

– ¿El pantalón?... – preguntó, relamiendo sus labios...

– mmm también – lanzó su rostro a un lado, el lado contrario al cual Robert comenzaba a distinguirlo.

– comienza a abrir lentamente el cierre de tu chamarra – pidió

– Como ordene el príncipe – soltó la sábana, tomando entre sus dedos el cierre, abrió sus ojos y se giró para ver al pelivioláceo. Comenzó a deslizar hacía abajo, comenzó a abrir su chamarra, el sonido del cierre era todo lo que ahora se escuchaba, la tormenta absolutamente olvidada, su pequeño mundo se cerró entre ellos.

– Después, remuévela – pidió, dando a entender al intruso que ya podía divisarlo y que estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía... sonrió satisfecho. Se sentó en la cama, sus rodillas bajo su cuerpo, abiertas, sus manos las acomodó entre sus piernas, mirando directamente los ojos de Robert – lentamente – explicó.

Llevó una de sus manos a su hombro dejando que la chamarra se deslizara por él, después de eso, sola comenzó a abandonar sus brazos...

– ¿Puedes verme?... – preguntó, cuando la chamarra cayó a la cama.

– Lo suficiente – sonrió pervertidamente – ahora el pantalón – dio otro paso, quedando a un metro de su cama.

Mordió su labio inferior, prefería que fueran las manos de Jurgen las que lo despojaran de sus prendas... pero le encantaba la forma en la que el pelivioláceo miraba su cuerpo... Colocó primero sus manos en sus rodillas, comenzando a subirlas por su muslo, lanzando la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que esa mirada ajena lo disfrutara...

Sus dedos rozaron su erección, dejando gemidos salir, de nuevo el sonido de cierre abriéndose los envolvió... cuando estuvo abierto, volvió a colocar sus manos entre sus piernas, apoyándose en ellas, levantando sus glúteos... quedando sobre sus rodillas y manos.

– Quítamelo – suplicó a Jurgen... Robert sonrió, colocando una rodilla en su cama, subiéndose él también. Llegó gateando, acomodándose atrás del invasor.

– Tú lo pediste – murmuró, acercando su boca a la espalda del joven. Con sus dientes tomó la parte superior del pantalón, y comenzó a jalarlo hacía abajo...

– AHH... si... – gritó, disfrutando al sentir la respiración del inglés chocar con su piel cuando el pantalón baja por sus piernas, hasta que llegó a sus rodillas.

– Levántate – pidió, para poder remover completamente la prenda...

– Robert – gimió el joven... – tómame así – dobló sus manos recargando su peso en sus codos – semi vestido – suplicó... – ya no puedo soportarlo –

– No – respondió tranquilo – llegué a ti, gané mi premio, es como yo desee – explicó, alejándose del hermoso cuerpo que se le ofrecía, recostándose en su cama, con su cabeza en la almohada...

– ¿Cómo me quieres?... – preguntó, mirando a su amante alejarse...

– Desnudo – llamó con el dedo al joven – desnúdate – ordenó...

Asintió desesperado, gateó sensualmente hasta Robert, dejando deslizar su pantalón, para removerlo completamente y también dejarlo abandonado en el colchón, llegó a su presa, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera del príncipe, puso sus glúteos sobre la enorme erección del mayor, frotándose levemente, mientras sus manos levantaban la playera que cubría su torso, y la sacaba por arriba de su cabeza... dejando casi todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

– Te faltó algo – metió sus dedos en el bóxer del atrevido joven, jalándolo levemente para soltarlo y dejar que chocara contra la tersa piel...

Ya no respondió nada, simplemente quería ser tomado... se levantó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder remover la última prenda y quedar absolutamente expuesto al millonario joven.

– Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho, al ver como el miembro del intruso también estaba llamando a gritos atención. Él se volvió a sentar en su excitación y volvió a frotar esos bellos y redondos glúteos.

– Tu turno – jadeó inclinando su rostro, acercando sus labios a los de Jurgen.

– No – dijo orgulloso.

– ¿Que?... – preguntó confundido, comenzando a levantarse...

– Yo voy a estar semi vestido – informó, rodeándolo rápidamente por la cintura, impidiendo que se levantara.

– Mmmmm – volvió a gimotear, le excitaba la idea – eres un pervertido – murmuró, sacando la lengua para lamer los labios del pelivioleta.

– No puedo evitarlo contigo – intentó reaccionar mientras esa lengua lo probaba, pero apenas abrió la boca, la lengua se alejó.

– Mmm – se frotó con más fuerza – me encanta el Robert pervertido – arqueó su espalda, lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió la yema de un dedo comenzar a acariciar la húmeda punta de su miembro...

– Abre mi pantalón – ordenó ahora, la fricción entre esa parte trasera y su deseo eran demasiadas... debía poseerlo cuanto antes... debía hacerlo suyo en su cama, en su castillo, debía...

Toc, Toc, Toc...

– ¡DEMONIOS!... – gritó.

– Shhhh – el intruso colocó un dedo frente a sus labios.

– No voy a abrir – se quedó, tomando entre sus manos completamente la erección del otro joven...

– AHHH – gimió al sentir esa mano rodearlo – debes... de – jadeó – Robert – gimió... – sino va a entrar y... – mordió su labio cuando Jurgen comenzó a mover su mano hacía arriba y hacía abajo...

– Bien – susurró, él tenía razón... Se giró, quedando ahora sobre el invasor, su cuerpo entre el desnudo y bello joven... gruñó frustrado – no te muevas – dijo...

– Pero duele – abrió más sus piernas, levantando sus caderas, moviéndose dentro del agarre del pelivioláceo...

– Si te mueves... – lentamente comenzó a masturbar nuevamente – me voy a enojar – advirtió, viendo satisfecho como su presa asentía deseoso de continuar...

Se levantó de su cama, acomodando un poco su bóxer que gracias al pequeño problema entre sus piernas se había desacomodado un poco.

– ¡Ya voy!... – gritó furioso, tomando una de las esquinas de la sábana para esconder el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante... aprovecharía la oscuridad de la habitación para que no lo notaran, él solamente le sonrió sensualmente...

Llegó rápido a la puerta, abriéndola sólo un poco para que su cabeza se viera...

– Robert... – susurró Johnny – ¿Te desperté?... – preguntó, pues el cabello de Jurgen estaba completamente desarreglado, miró un poco más abajo, notando extrañado que continuaba vestido normal, frunció el ceño confundido.

– interrumpiste mi meditación – bramó – ¿Qué se te ofrece?... ya no vamos a jugar esta noche... – exclamó...

– Lo sé, solamente... – dudó en qué decir... – pues tengo frío y no me gustan las tormentas eléctricas – se quejó... deseando encontrar una excusa para estar con ese hermoso y varonil pelivioleta.

– Pues prende la calefacción – dijo aburrido, sabía perfectamente el cariño que ese pelirrojo le tenía... pero no podía distraerse ahora cuando otro bello joven lo esperaba desnudo en su cama... dispuesta a retozar toda la noche.

– ahh... si – respondió decepcionado – creo que eso... haré – bajó un poco la mirada – perdona la molestia – dio un paso hacía atrás – buenas noches – se giró comenzando a alejarse...

Jurgen suspiró... era buen chico, pero... – _"Nah"_ – pensó, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, poniendo llave. Tomó la parte de abajo de su playera y la levantó, removiéndola mientras su cuerpo caminaba con velocidad de regreso a su cama. La prenda cayó al piso, sus manos abrieron el pantalón, lo comenzó a bajar, se atoró con los zapatos, los quitó lanzándolos lejos, con sus respectivos calcetines. Los pantalones los sacó de sus piernas mientras caminaba presuroso, su bóxer también quedó olvidado entre en largo recorrido de la puerta al lecho de pasión...

Apenas llegó a la cama, se metió bajo la sábana que él mismo había desacomodado, encontrándose con un desnudo y bello pié frente a él, tomó con su boca el dedo gordo, comenzando a succionar, escuchando contento como otro gemido con sensual voz inundaba la habitación, lo sacó, repartiendo pequeños besos en toda la piel que podía tocar, lamer o morder.

– él te... mmmmm distrae mucho – murmuró entre gemidos su amante, abriendo más sus piernas para dar espacio a Robert de ir subiendo por ellas y acomodarse... Esa lengua pasó a un lado de su erección, causando que arqueara su espalda.

– No hables de él – tomó los hombros del joven y se giró, jalando ese cuerpo con él...

– mmm... ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó confundido.

– Acomodándonos cómo nos quedamos – sonrió lascivamente.

– Mmmmm rico – balbuceó, volviéndose a acomodar sobre Robert.

– Aun debes cumplir mis deseos... – explicó...

– Mmm siiii – comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el de Jurgen escuchando los jadeos que difícilmente el inglés soltaba... – ¿Qué deseas?... – preguntó inclinándose para lamer el musculoso pecho del príncipe...

– móntame – jadeó, tomando entre sus manos los glúteos de su acompañante – fuerte y rápido – especificó, sobando, abriendo levemente para colar un dedo entre esa deliciosa piel...

– AHHH – esa orden le encantaba – pervertido – gimió levantándose levemente para dejar que las manos del pelivioleta lo guiaran hacía esa palpitante erección...

– Mmmhhmm – cerró y apretó sus ojos, comenzando a sentir como la punta de su miembro bailaba alrededor de los apretados músculos de su acompañante.

– ¿Qué esperas?... – preguntó, lanzando su espalda hacía atrás, abriendo más sus piernas, queriendo bajar más su cuerpo y sentir a Robert adentro, pero el joven mantenía su peso en esos poderosos brazos. Apoyó sus manos en el colchón, a un lado de las piernas de Jurgen, apretando sus ojos – te quiero adentro – suplicó – ¡YA!.. – pidió desesperado...

– suplicas... mmm... hermoso – sonrió, entreabriendo un poco los ojos para ver deliciosamente como ese cuerpo se postraba sin pudor alguno frente él, ya no pudo soportar más el deseo y comenzó a descenderlo, dejando que su mismo peso lo hiciera empalarse.

– AHHH – gimoteó de dolor, el inglés era enorme, y él muy estrecho y sin preparación... pero no soportaba más tiempo... quería cabalgarlo... cumplir lo que su príncipe deseaba...

– Shhhh – llamó el otro – no hagas... ahhhhhh... ruido – advirtió, levantando sus caderas, pues la sensación era embriagante, necesitaba estar más adentro. Se sujetó firmemente de los costados del intruso, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su amante y buscando satisfacer la calentura propia. Dejó que su miembro se introdujera en su totalidad en aquel estrecho canal

– Aghh... – Una punzada de dolor le recorrió, que comenzaba desde su entrada, sus entrañas, hasta su propio órgano sexual, que reclamaba atención desde hacía mucho tiempo

– shhhh, silencio dije...– El inglés esperó una fracción de segundos, disfrutando el espacio que antes apretado se acostumbraba ahora la invasión, poco a poco.

Hasta que al fin se había relajado, fue entonces cuando el joven que se montaba sobre Jurgen, comenzó el mismo a moverse y marcar el ritmo, subiendo y bajando constantemente, sintiendo como con cada embestida, se aproximaba más al punto más sensible, su próstata

– Ahh... si... así...– Robert entre abrió los ojos y ahogó un gemido. El sudor que brotaba de sus poros, hacía brillar deliciosamente ambos cuerpos, logrando por consecuencia también que los mechones de cabellos se pegaran caprichosamente a sus pieles, el joven pelivioláceo se mordió el labio inferior

– Quiero que... ahhhhhh... te toques... y... ahhh... no grites... mfff...–

– ... – Los ojos del intruso brillaron de forma extraña, una mezcla entre alivio y desesperación: podría tocarse, pero debería guardarse los gritos, los gemidos. Pero eso, era mejor que nada, era mejor que dejar a su pobre miembro palpitar de esa forma tan dolorosa, dejarlo tan rígido como hasta ese entonces estaba. Llevó su mano hasta su propio pene, la excitación era demasiada, no había forma alguna de hacerlo con calma.

Jurgen observaba con malicia como los dientes de su amante mordían fuertemente sus labios, apenas escurriéndose de ellos un par de gemidos. La mano de aquél trazaba con su movimiento, círculos, estimulando su órgano, sufriendo de espasmos tremendamente placenteros

– Mffff... – ahogaba los sonidos lo mayor posible. Mordió aún más su labio y un sabor metálico llenó su boca, era de esperarse, había hecho sangrar la carne inferior de su boca

– Te... ahhh... ¿lastimaste? – logró balbucear entrecortadamente, notando el rojizo color de la sangre rodear esos carnosos labios. Pero él no respondió, abrió la boca, respirando dificultosamente, jadeaba, intentando hacer el menor ruido

– Por... que... ah, ah... tu si... ah... gimes...– Apenas y podía auricular palabras, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la cabeza del miembro de Robert halló al fin su 'punto G' – ¡Ahí!... Mmfff...– Se sostuvo sobre sus manos, abandonando su ya próximo a explotar órgano.

El dueño del castillo besó posesivamente aquellos labios manchados de sangre luego de jalar al individuo para acercarlo. Gemían dentro del beso, no se detenían por aire a pesar de que sus pulmones se lo exigían. El inglés continuó envistiendo, en el lugar preciso, su amante sólo podía ver las estrellas a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados por el enorme placer. Faltaba tan poco. Se separaron abruptamente, ahora con gemidos incontrolables

– Ahhh... ¡Robert!... Ahhhh, sí... ahh... así... más... más... ¡Fuerte! ... – Ya no importaba si Johnny o toda la servidumbre del lugar se enteraban del candente evento que se llevaba a cabo en su habitación, estaba a punto de venirse y los gritos del chico sobre él no hacían más que excitarlo al máximo.

– Ohh... si... ahhhh... hmmfff... – Robert obedeció la petición de aquel sensual joven, y envistió con más fuerza, ayudando él mismo al muchacho a penetrarse, levantándolo y dejándolo caer, una y otra y otra vez.

– ¡.¡.¡AHHHH!.!.!... ¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.ROBERT!.!.!.!.!.!...– Al fin el intruso eyaculó, terminando en el pecho de Jurgen de manera casi descomunal, su semen se deslizaba por la extensión del cuerpo del mayor, bajando y manchando las sábanas que poco importaban.

– Ahhhh...– Aquel grito, repleto de placer, deseo, alivio y sensualidad, provocó en el pelivioláceo la misma reacción dejando su semilla en el interior del chico.

Ambos volvieron a gemir una última vez, con sus respiraciones totalmente alteradas, el pecho de ambos subiendo y bajando en un compás con su respiración, sus cuerpos aún palpitantes. El amante de Robert se dejó caer a su lado.

– AHH... ¡Dios!... ¡Robert!... – jadeaba, recostado en la enorme cama del millonario, su cuerpo aun tenso lentamente se relajaba – ¡Dios!... – repitió.

– Soy príncipe, no Dios – corrigió Robert, limpiando el sudor de su frente con su mano, también esperando a que sus músculos se relajaran, que los espasmos cesaran.

– ¡Cielos!... – seguía balbuceando – valió... la pena... el viaje – apretó sus ojos, intentando controlar su agitada respiración – y la... solitaria espera... en tu... deliciosa cama – confesó moviéndose mucho, todos y cada uno de esos movimientos con una sensualidad gatuna que enloquecían al príncipe. Se acomodó con la cabeza en la almohada, cayendo casi de forma instantánea en los brazos de Morféo.

El dueño del castillo lo miró, no había podido definir a la perfección sus facciones durante el acto sexual, su vista había estado nublada casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello medianamente largo.

– Pelirrojo... – Suspiró satisfecho, y abrazándose al cuerpo aquel, durmió también.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el otro cuerpo recargado en su pecho, lo abrazó protectoramente, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se doblaban mostrando una sonrisa más cálida...

Sus dedos inconscientemente comenzaron a formar figuras imaginarias en la delineada espalda del pelirrojo, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración igual de tranquila que la de su amante.

– Mmm – gimoteos comenzaron a escucharse en el pequeño intruso, su cuerpo se movía torpemente, al parecer despertando...

– Buenos días – saludó el pelivioláceo, aun sin abrir los ojos.

– excelentes días – respondió, intentando hundir su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo me visitarás?... – preguntó, su cálida sonrisa aun en sus facciones.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo me invitas?... – preguntó, rodeando el torso de su amante anfitrión.

– Hasta que te extrañen en casa – lo estrechó con más fuerza.

– ¿Robert?... – llamó.

– ¿Mmm?... – sus dedos seguían jugando con la tersa piel de esa espalda.

– ¿Desde qué momento me reconociste?... – curioseó.

– Desde un principio – mintió, intentando mostrarse más listo.

– Mmm... – El pelirrojo se removió en su lugar un poco, murmurando palabras inaudibles. Ahora si, Robert abrió sus pupilas rojizas para clavarlas en el pálido cuello del chico.

– ¿Qué acaso no me crees?... – Ojos azules se alzaron para mirarlo fijamente.

– No, al menos no por ahora –

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?... –

– Tú no gritaste mi nombre... – Robert enmudeció, su mirada se tranquilizó – Ya Yuriy, duerme... –

**ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****FIN ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ ****Sedúceme ****ζ **


End file.
